


Just In Case

by iwannadance (gurajiorasu)



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/iwannadance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento forgot to buy toothpaste, but he bought gummy cola and Fuma was totally fine with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Case

Fuma heard rustling voices from the kitchen so he got up from bed, yawned out loud, and dragged himself towards the kitchen. He found Kento there, still wearing a cap and rummaging through shopping bags. Fuma peeked inside one of the bags and fished a pack of gummy cola. He opened it, shoved one gummy to his mouth, and continued peeking to other bags.  
  
“Toothpaste?” Fuma asked sleepily.  
  
“Ah,” Kento rummaged through the bags hastily, “I forgot it, I’m sorry. I’ll go back to buy it later. Geez, why am I so forgetful lately.”  
  
Fuma nodded mindlessly, obviously wasn’t bothered by the fact that Kento forgot it. He continued shoving the sweets to his mouth and finally decided to stroll back to the bedroom with a pack of gummy cola in his hand. He stopped midway and walked back to Kento. His expression didn’t change much when he ducked down and landed a kiss on Kento’s lips.  
  
“I love you,” Fuma mumbled.  
  
Kento froze.  
  
Fuma smiled a bit and continued his walk to the bedroom. He was still as sleepy as earlier and his hand was scratching the side of his stomach, as if he hadn’t just kissed Kento out of the blue.  
  
“What’s that?” Kento asked after gaining the control over his body back.  
  
Fuma simply shrugged. He didn’t even stop or turn to look at Kento as he answered, “Just in case you forget that too.”  
  
Kento threw a pack of tissues at Fuma and it landed nowhere near the target.  
  
Fuma disappeared behind the bedroom’s door, his laughter muffled because he hadn’t stopped chewing.  
  
Kento licked his lips and felt the blush creeping up to his cheeks.  
  
It tasted like gummy cola.


End file.
